dclaufandomcom-20200214-history
DCLAU Links
There have been many hints within the Disney Channel/Disney XD shows that they are part of the shared universe. That's So Raven *Had a direct crossover with "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" in the episode "Checking Out". The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *Had a direct crossover with "That's So Raven" and Hannah Montana in the episode That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana. *The episode Super Twins takes place during the same time as the "Cory in the House" and "Hannah Montana" episodes Gone Wishin and When You Wish You Were the Star, when Zack, Cody, Cory, and Miley all wished on the same shooting star. Hannah Montana *Maddie Fitzpatrick from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody appeared in the episode "On the Road Again?". *A direct crossover with "Cory in the House in the episode "Take This Job and Love It. *An indirect crossover with both "Cory in the House" and "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody" as part of the Wish Gone Amiss Weekend special event. *A direct crossover with "Wizards of Waverly Place" in the episode "Super(stitious) Girl". *The fictional TV Program "Teen Court" in the episode "You Are So Sue-able to Me", was later seen in the Shake It Up episode "Judge It Up". Cory in the House *A Spin-Off of "That's So Raven" and has had many crossovers with its parent show in the episodes "That's So in the House", "And the Weenie Is..." and "Uninvited Pest". Wizards of Waverly Place *A direct crossover with "The Suite Life on Deck" and "Hannah Montana" in the episode "Cast-Away (To Another Show)". The Suite Life on Deck *A Spin-Off of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and has had many crossovers with its parent show. *A direct crossover with Wizards of Waverly Place and Hannah Montana in the episode "Double-Crossover". Aaron Stone *Hero Rising (the main game of the show) appears in the Good Luck Charlie episode "Let's Potty". Zeke and Luther *Dale Davis appeared in the Pair of Kings and Kickin It episodes "An Ice Girl for Boomer" and "Wax On, Wax Off". I'm In The Band *A direct crossover The Suite Life on Deck in the episode "Weasels on Deck". Good Luck Charlie *The social networking site Buddy Page from "Alley Oops is also seen in the Jessie episode "One Day Wonders". *The iPad parody myTab seen in "Battle of the Bands" is also used in the Austin & Ally episode "myTab and My Pet". *A direct crossover with Shake It Up in the episode "Charlie Shakes It Up". *A direct crossover with Jessie in the "Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas" special. Pair of Kings *Dale Davis, a character from Zeke and Luther appeared in the episode "An Ice Girl for Boomer". Shake It Up *The fictional TV Series "Teen Court", seen in the episode "Judge It Up", first appeared in the Hannah Montana episode "You Are So Sue-able to Me". *''Good Luck Charlie'' did a crossover with the show in the episode "Charlie Shakes It Up". A.N.T. Farm *A poster for Tears of Blood, a band from Wizards of Waverly Place, is seen in the background of the episode "performANT's". *In season 3, the Hashimoto soda brand from The Suite Life Series is mentioned in the episode "independANT's and Mr. Hashimoto himself becomes a reccuring character. Kickin It *Dale Davis, a character from Zeke and Luther appeared in the episode "Wax On, Wax Off". * A movie poster for the fictional film "The Hemogoblin", seen earlier in the A.N.T. Farm episode "creative consultANT", appears in the episode "Wazombie Warriors". Jessie * A direct crossover with Austin & Ally in the episode "Nanny in Miami" (the second half of the special "Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year"). * "Tempest in A Teacup" features a billboard advertising "Tipton Tea" from The Suite Life Series. * The episodes "Trashin Fashion" and "Say Yes To The Messy Dress" mention Arturo Vitalli, who is London Tipton's favorite designer. * A direct crossover with Good Luck Charlie in the special "Good Luck Jessie: NYC Christmas". * "Karate Kid-tastrophe" features Mr. Moseby and New York Tipton Hotel Austin & Ally * A direct crossover with Jessie in the episode "Big Dreams & Big Apples" (the first half of the special "Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year"). * In the episode "Moon Week and Mentors", Austin and Ally are celebrity judges on "America's Top Talent", the same as Hannah Montana" did in the season 3 episode "Judge Me Tender". Lab Rats * In the episode "Zip It" Chase and Bree get jobs at a store called Tech Town, a store mentioned in the ''Austin & Ally episode "myTab and My Pet". * A direct crossover with Mighty Med in the episode "Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med" Liv And Maddie * In the episode "Steal-A-Rooney", Joey buys a Z-Phone 620Q smart-phone, which first appeared in A.N.T. Farm * A direct crossover with Jessie ''in the episode ''Jessie's Aloha Holidays with Joey & Parker Dog with a Blog * At the end of the episode "Guess Who's a Cheater", Stan says "Good Luck, Charlie", just as Teddy Duncan does. * In the episode "Cat with a Blog", the band Metal Wolf from I'm in the Band is referenced.